


爱情游戏

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 这是一场爱情游戏，一场谁先开口说爱，谁就输了的游戏。ps：cp为270R（偏无差），请注意。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	爱情游戏

**Author's Note:**

> CP：270R  
> 推荐BGM：5 Seconds of Summer---Teeth  
> Attention：  
> 粘粘糊糊的狗血成人爱情故事，比以往攻/黑一些的270；  
> 有点擦边球，但也能算无差；  
> 送给砚台老师；  
> HE，短篇一发完；  
> 请注意cp，吃不了的就别看啦。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

“Boss，门外顾问阁下回来了。”  
正埋首公文的青年闻声抬起头来，愣了一下，冲着站在办公室门口的下属浅笑着点点头：“知道了。”他等了一会儿，却没有等到其他来自他的老师的只言片语，便又低下头，任由下属行礼告辞后离开。  
面前的报告上满是字母，合适的间隔将它们切分成一个个有意义的单词，再构成一个个有意义的句子。经过几年的磨砺，来自东亚的他已经读惯了这样的报告。但是今天，这些文字却像是和他作对一般，任他凝视，也无法合理地转换成为有意义的内容。  
他摇了摇头，放弃一般地放下笔，站起身来走到窗边。阳光落了满身，却无法驱逐他淡淡的失落。他的老师离开了两个月，没留下一个字。突然回来，也没有带来一句话，更别说来见见他。而他也知道，即使他去了门外顾问所属的办公室，很可能也见不到对方。见到了，也很可能说不上一句话。  
他勾起一点笑来，喃喃自语：“真狠啊，Reborn……”而他总是温暖明亮的眼睛却掩在睫毛的阴影下，没有半点笑意。

忙到深夜，他才回到住所。将钥匙塞进锁眼的瞬间，他突有所感，顿了一下，这才拧动钥匙，打开了门。  
连着两个月都昏暗的房间有了光，是他喜欢的暖黄色的光。屋里没有什么声响，可是他还是忍不住屏住了呼吸。他知道，这里应该有一个人，有一个他期待见到又害怕见到的人。隔了两个月，对方会不会有什么改变？在他们的冷战之后，对方会用怎样的方式打破冰封的关系？这让他犹豫了片刻，才走入玄关。  
浴室的门“咔哒”一声开了。穿着一身丝绸睡衣的黑发男人擦着头发走出来。他的步伐很随意，走了几步才注意到进门的人，锐利的眼淡淡地瞥来，语气平常道：“回来了？”  
这实在是太像一个主人的姿态。这里明明是属于沢田纲吉的房子。但是纲吉不怒反喜，下意识露出了笑容：“嗯，我回来了。”他的声音不由自主地放轻了些，可是“回来”这个词仍然甜美地在他舌尖萦绕。  
男人点点头，转身往客厅走去。因为未擦干的水汽，后背的睡衣面料颜色略深，不自然地贴在这道永远挺直的背脊之上，勾勒出让人浮想联翩的轮廓。纲吉愣了下，连忙手忙脚乱地换了鞋，然后快步跟了上去。  
男人已经坐在了沙发上，自在地一边擦头发，一边看手里的文件。在昏黄的灯下，他的眉眼也温柔了些，但仍然是冷郁肃然的。不过纲吉已经不太会被他的样子吓到，自顾自脱了西装扔到一边，坐到了Reborn身边。“在看什么？”他问。  
“下面人提交的行动报告。”Reborn的声音有点懒。他抬眼瞥了眼一边的西装外套。“衣服别乱扔，西装容易起褶。”  
“知道啦——你不都说过好多遍了？”纲吉笑嘻嘻地凑过去，想吻对方的面颊却被躲开。这让他的眼神黯然了一瞬。  
“说了多少遍你不也不听？”Reborn皱眉，“别凑过来，滚去洗澡。”  
纲吉却锲而不舍地向前弯腰，单手环抱住他的老师的背，逼得他不能往后退，然后如愿以偿地咬住了对方的唇。他也不敢太放肆，浅浅地咬了下，又温柔地舔了几下，就乖乖放开，带着满脸笑意站起身来：“我这就去。”  
Reborn冷着脸毫不犹豫地踢了纲吉的膝盖窝，却无法阻止他的脚步变得轻快。他很清楚，如果他的老师真的拒绝，就不会出现在这里，不会用仿佛什么都没发生过的语气说话，更不会允许自己吻他。而这虽然不是他想象中最好的一幕，却也远远好过他最坏的预期。  
看来今天Reborn的心情还不错。他心想。  
他只当自己没听到身后Reborn咬牙切齿的那一句：“小兔崽子！”

洗完澡又聊了聊工作，他们便上床睡觉。因为白天忙了一整天，纲吉一沾枕头边有些昏昏欲睡。他倔强地抓着Reborn的手，搭着他的腰，意识却不受控制地逐渐飘远。  
然而，就在他半梦半醒之时，一只微凉的手钻进了他的睡裤，灵巧地扯开内裤，一把抓住了他的下身。那触感让他的意识一下子回笼，身体却还未清醒，只模模糊糊地问：“Reborn……怎么了……”  
“没怎么。你睡你的。”黑暗中，他的老师的声音依旧冷静，有力修长的手却藏在层层布料之下做着小动作。  
纲吉本来就有点想法，压根经不起挑逗，很快就感觉裤子紧绷，器官顶端蹭着布料感觉有些不舒服。而Reborn仿佛知悉这一点，一把扯下了他的裤子，已经变得热烫的掌心充分地摩擦着茎体，施加着恰到好处的力度。这让纲吉后脑一激，彻底清醒了过来。  
这可让人怎么睡！  
他仍然睁不开眼，搭在对方腰上的手却顺势向下穿进内裤最里层，惩罚一般狠狠捏了下对方紧实饱满的臀，这才贴着皮肤滑向前方。果不其然，那里也已经挺立起来，茎体还干燥，顶端却被分泌的液体濡湿。他忍不住轻笑了一声，却立刻感受到了被枕边人掌握的弱点一下被捏紧。有些疼。真记仇……他这么想着，手指成环拢住对方下身，也慢慢地摩擦起来。  
原本安静的房间里满是窸窸窣窣的声音和男人们压抑不住的浅浅喘息，有些急促，时不时还会短暂地停下，却又很快响了起来。纲吉忍不住向前凑了一点，借着这呼吸声准确地找到了对方的唇，不等那张唇彻底敞开，舌尖便贴着齿缝钻了进去，勾住了对方的舌。  
在唇齿间，他听到Reborn轻笑了一声，呼吸粗重、充满兴味地低声调侃：“还是这么经不起挑逗，蠢纲……”这让他有些恼羞成怒，用牙齿轻轻咬了下对方的舌尖，却不知为何没控制好力度，咬出了淡淡血味。他愣了下，想退开，却被他的老师又一次勾住了舌，无路可退。他便也放弃了挣扎，彻底陷进了情欲的漩涡。

喘息平复后，纲吉彻底醒了过来。他坐起身来，从床边扯了纸巾，帮Reborn仔仔细细地擦干净，这才草草收拾了自己。再躺下，他的老师已经背过身去。他自然而然地搭上对方的腰，用自己的身体贴住对方的后背。  
Reborn往前动了动：“别贴着我，再勃起我可不会帮忙。”他的声音仍然冷淡，与刚才充满欲望和动容的声线已截然不同。  
明明是你先勾引我的。纲吉腹诽着，却也知道今夜不是做到最后的好时机。虽然他们达成了短暂的和解，但是问题本身并没有解决。  
他深深叹了口气，凑上去想吻对方的发顶，却被这和本人一般桀骜的发丝戳得脸颊发痒。他便只能退而求其次，低头虔诚地吻了吻男人的侧颈，心中泛起一点甜蜜。  
不管怎么样，人回来了就好。只要Reborn还待在我身边，就好。  
“晚安，Reborn。”他的声音轻得似乎都无法震动空气。  
可是他的老师还是听到了。“嗯，晚安。”也不知是不是他的错觉，他听出了一点无可奈何。

他梦到了过去，看到了那个曾经身负诅咒的婴儿Reborn。还稚气的自己在这个强势的家庭教师面前只有乖乖点头的份，每天被他用锤子砸头，被他用种种奇怪的要求支使得团团转，被他逼迫着去做一切他不愿意但有益的事情。  
Reborn是他的老师。过去是，现在也是。  
但是过去的Reborn从不是现在这样的。在他还是个少年的时候，他所见到的Reborn总是笑着，热衷于种种恶作剧，对待他的态度也很亲昵。而现在，他能见到的Reborn却总是沉着脸不耐烦，语气冷淡态度疏离，曾经常见至极的肢体接触更是只有在床上、在这个家里才偶尔出现。  
在还没亮透的天色里，纲吉遵循着生物钟醒来，意识却还沉浸在梦中。他有一瞬的恍惚，转过头却看到了Reborn的睡脸。这张脸现在只在睡着时才会显得无害，凌厉的五官丧失攻击性，天生的长睫毛随着呼吸颤抖，看上去甚至有些温柔。可是这温柔不会持续太久，只要他凝视超过三秒，他的老师便会警觉地醒来。  
随着睁开的眼一同归来的是杀气。男人半眯着眼转过头来，他的嗓子有点哑：“醒了？”  
瞧，他醒了。即使已经在这张床上和纲吉断断续续同床共枕过好几年，他仍然没有卸下丝毫防备。就好像，在这张床上，他们只是单纯的床伴。下了床，他们只是单纯的师生，单纯的首领和下属。  
而纲吉自己，睡在他的老师枕边时，却总能安心沉眠，遗忘一切。即使半夜Reborn用枪抵住他的太阳穴，他大概也会在美梦和温暖中坦然死去吧。  
这是多么不公平啊。  
他轻轻笑了。“嗯。早安，Reborn。”他轻轻咬了咬唇，忍住了冲着那睡衣下的脖颈狠咬一口的冲动。因为他不想让Reborn知道，他爱Reborn爱到恨不得他死在自己手里。  
这样他的一切，就都将属于自己。纲吉的眼神有一瞬晦暗。

纲吉很确信，在最开始，他和Reborn之间拥有的确实只是纯粹的师生情谊。不论Reborn如何想，至少自己是不可能对一个孩子有什么特别的想法的。即使是在解咒后，Reborn恢复了成人的身体，他也并没有过什么特别的想法。  
不，或许并不是完全没有，只是被他藏在心的深处，连他自己都未曾察觉。  
但是，这样的自欺欺人都在一堂特殊的课程上土崩瓦解。  
纲吉至今都记得那节事后被他的老师戏称为“生理课”的药物鉴别课。他早知道他的老师奉行实践至上，却没想到Reborn真敢让他直接尝药体验效果。虽然只是其中几种，他也被折腾得够呛。  
而当他因为药物而产生幻觉，整个人都昏昏沉沉的时候，他还能听到他的老师不急不缓的训导：“……撇开剂量谈效应都是耍流氓，有的药物可能只是轻剂量就会带来不可逆的损伤，有的却要摄入到一定的程度才会产生过度的影响。但是很多外行在使用药物的时候并不会注意到这一点。所以，一方面，你要记住这些药物在不同剂量下会给你的身体带来的影响。另外一方面，有必要的时候，你也要学会利用对手的无知。即使你是首领，我也不可能保证你永远不会深陷危险。在危机中，如何忍耐轻剂量药物的副作用，利用信息的不对等骗过对方，获得更多的情报并取得最终的胜利，便是你这个首领需要掌握的本领。”他停顿了一下。“好了，闭上眼睡一觉吧，等二十分钟副作用就会过去。”  
这样长篇累牍的话语带着冷肃，却在最后忍不住泄漏了一丝关切。然而当时沉浸幻觉的纲吉也无法确认，他听到的这一丝关切是否来自自己的幻觉。  
他只是听话地向前倒去，然后落进了一个温暖的怀抱。当时的他根本不知道自己吃了什么，即使原本知道也无法记起。他顺从自己的本能，用手和脸去探求冰冷的皮肤，直到将手伸进对方的衣服，将唇印上对方的脸颊，才觉得舒服了一些。  
可是很快，他又不满足起来。他感到烦躁不安，血液在体内奔涌，心跳似乎也变快，而他迫切地需要将不断累积的热量释放。他似乎是将男人按进了沙发，毫无章法地用牙咬他的脸，他的嘴，他的脖子，和他试图将两人分开的手指。直到男人放弃一般接受了他动物一般的舔吻，接受了他难以被称为抚摸的抚摸，并将手伸进他的裤子里为他纾解欲望。  
这是一节两个人都未曾预料到的，一团糟的课程。即使沉稳镇定如Reborn，在纲吉彻底清醒过来之后，也沉默了片刻，才露出像往常一样的笑容。  
“就当是为师送你的一节免费生理课，小处男。”他的语气也一如既往地轻快。“现在，课程结束了。下不为例。”一边说着，他一边为纲吉扣上皮带。“啪”地一声轻响，好像就此封印住了这场让人难以启齿的事故。  
可是纲吉却看到，他明明笑着，那笑意却未达眼底。  
就在那一刻，他有一种预感：如果他不紧紧抓住这个人，他就会从自己的眼前逃走，逃到自己永远也追不到的地方去。  
于是，在他的意识之先，他的身体就已经做出了回应。他紧紧拉住了Reborn的手，附身向前，轻轻舔了舔他的老师的脖颈。那上面满是被他吮出的红点和咬出的牙印。他甚至尝到了一点腥甜，这甜味让刚刚脱离药物控制的他内心又隐隐躁动。  
他看到Reborn第一次露出了复杂得难以描述的表情。那其中有惊讶，有不解，有犹豫，有无奈，也有逃避。而他只能轻轻说一句：“Reborn，对不起。”  
他悲哀地意识到，他们的关系变质了。不是因为这场事故本身，而是因为他再也无法自欺欺人，骗自己这个人只是自己的老师，是自己的下属。他再也无法掩饰自己的渴望，那是对于亲吻、对于抚摸、对于占有Reborn的渴望，那是只有在这个人面前才有的、只对这个人才有的渴望。  
于是他小心翼翼地问：“能不能不要下不为例？”

当时的纲吉并没有意识到，自己的一时冲动会带来多么严重的后果。Reborn并没有拒绝他，接受了与他保持长时间的肉体关系。而据纲吉所知，他已经不再与其他的情人见面。这一度让纲吉以为，这就是Reborn接受自己的信号。  
那段时间，他每天都沉浸在莫名其妙的开心之中，一天三趟地跑去Reborn的办公室找他，和他一起吃饭，邀请他来自己家，与他同床共枕。他们的关系进展如此之快，让纲吉没有意识到Reborn态度的变化。  
然而，即使他意识到了，他也擅自地合理化了这一切。因为去得太勤被Reborn赶出办公室，因为会议上一直盯着Reborn看而被他斥责，因为在公开场合与Reborn触碰而被他推开，他都只当作是Reborn对待他们的关系的保守态度。而Reborn的沉默、冷淡、忧虑，他也都视而不见。他看进眼里的只有床上的动容与激情，只有接吻的亲密与温暖，只有共处时无法分割的距离。  
他没有意识到，他们的关系并不像恋爱。他们不出门约会，不互相赠礼，不将自己的亲密朋友介绍给彼此。Reborn和他聊的话题越来越少，几乎都只限于工作；来找他的时间也越来越少，见面不是在床上就是在会议上；他对对方的了解也越来越少，从不知道Reborn人在何处，在做什么，只有相拥同眠的时刻，才能分享“晚安”与“早安”的问候。  
他没有意识到，即使他抓住了Reborn，也无法阻止对方离他越来越远。

而他的愚蠢还并不止于此。他只当是两人都太忙碌，于是他兴冲冲地跑去找Reborn，邀请他真正地和自己住在一起。而不是像之前一样，只有Reborn来的时候，他们才待在一起。  
Reborn本就因为被他打扰而皱着眉，听到他的话，却露出了客套的笑容。  
他说：“我以为我们只是床伴？”  
纲吉的心，一下子就沉进了寒冬的冰湖最底。  
Reborn却又漫不经心地补充：“不要总是做些让人浮想联翩的事情，蠢纲。底下人都传遍了，说你和我有不清不楚的关系。我可以为你解决欲望，但是如果因为这件事让你的名誉受损，那就是得不偿失。你应该把公事和私事分得再清楚一点。”  
即使在这样的时候，Reborn仍不忘记教导他，仍不忘记自己老师的身份。他的语气如此平常，如此客观，仿佛他所谈论的事情根本与自身无关，不需要丝毫情感卷入。  
纲吉这才意识到，Reborn一次都没有对自己说过爱。  
而自己，也从来没有对Reborn说过，沢田纲吉爱Reborn。  
这让他失去了争辩的勇气。

他终究是没能拒绝这样的关系。因为他的心里仍然抱着期待，期待着Reborn会被自己感动。而现在回想起来，他却只会笑自己蠢。Reborn行走世间这些年，什么样的人和事没见过，凭什么被自己这样一个稚嫩又无趣的人打动呢？  
但是当时的他却一厢情愿地接近Reborn。作为首领，他有太多的理由可以与对方见面。Reborn虽然告诫了他，却并没有摆出明目张胆的拒绝态度。他只是越来越少在办公室出现，越来越多地通过下属转达资料和信息，并且越来越经常地不打一声招呼就去别的地方出差。  
于是他又忍不住报复Reborn。他偷偷喝酒，喝得浑身都是过敏的红疹。他跑去夜店，点一杯柠檬水枯坐到天亮。他住去朋友家，却整夜辗转难眠。他在床上咬着Reborn的脖子，倾泻自己的恨意。可是他怀揣着恶意进行的种种报复，却又因为爱意而无法贯彻到底。  
他希望能让Reborn动容，哪怕是厌恶，是谎言，是错误。  
可是Reborn始终来去无踪，无动于衷。  
这是纲吉第一次认识到，Reborn作为世界第一杀手的冷酷，并不止于杀人。

不知从何时起，这仿佛就成了两个人之间的较量。若即若离之间，只看谁能够先读懂对方，先抓住对方，先让对方认输，谁就是赢家。  
这是一场爱情游戏，一场谁先开口说爱，谁就输了的游戏。

沢田纲吉并不觉得自己能赢过Reborn。只是很可惜，这也不是一场他输得起的游戏。  
心灰意冷之际，他陷入了和Reborn单方面的冷战，坚持着沉默的原则，开始不愿意和Reborn说话。而Reborn很快意识到了这一点，却对此适应良好，索性再也不和纲吉直接交流，甚至一声不吭地就出差两个月，反而把纲吉搞得心中惶惶。  
这个世界上哪有比这更挫败的事情呢？你以为是对对方的惩罚，但其实对方根本毫无感觉，你惩罚的只是你自己。  
即使已经二十四岁，他还是被Reborn玩弄在掌心，被对方的情绪和行为牵着走。就像是被驯服得很好的宠物，对方摇头，他便失落，对方点头，他便昂扬。  
而更令人挫败的是，即使是这样饮鸩止渴的关系，他仍然觉得如此甜蜜。他是如此地健忘，只要看到Reborn的笑，牵到Reborn的手，吻到Reborn的唇，便可以忘记对方给自己的一切伤害。他将自己的心展现得如此明白透彻，这天下最傻的傻子只怕也能一眼看穿。  
而他不言爱的坚持，只不过是小丑一般的伪装，是又一次的自欺欺人，却也是这段关系能继续的最重要的前提。所以他还是努力将自己藏好，至少相信自己藏得很好。

虽然是计划之中，但是在宴会上被人下药放倒的瞬间，纲吉还是觉得有些不舒服。  
这群家伙的乙醚味道不太对，似乎掺了点别的。他下意识地屏住了呼吸，可心念一转，又主动多吸了点。被Reborn锻炼得多了，这种最基本的麻醉药剂他也非常熟悉，甚至也遇上过好几次像今天这样，乙醚中混杂着少许乙醇的情况。  
比起乙醚，酒精对他的影响说不定还要更大一些，因为他对酒精过敏，平时身边的人从来也不让他碰酒。  
他迅速地失去了意识。

数十分钟后他便醒来，却并没有暴露自己醒来的事实。身上有点痒。他知道是过敏，但也强忍着不去挠。静静听了听周围，却没有听到任何一点声响。他突然就觉得有些无趣。  
身为里世界的教父，他已经很久没有以身涉险过了。难得一次，却还受到这样的冷待。他无声地叹了一口气，随手便摸到了口袋里的手套。  
真是不专业的绑架啊，竟然连武器都给他留下了。虽然他也并不是那么需要。  
他知道，这些绑架他的家伙可能等不到他的门外顾问和守护者们了。

看守他的人实在太少，战斗从开始到结束都没花上几分钟。这让他觉得自己被小看了。他轻笑了一声，趁着还没人赶到，花了点时间检索了一下周围的几个黑仓库，果不其然在里面抓到了策划这起事件的头目，也是他最近正在处理的执掌不良产业的家族首领。  
虽然他早就已经猜到了，但还是象征性地进行了审讯。在得到丝毫也不意外的答案后，他便丧失了兴趣，一个手刀就把人劈倒在地上。  
具体的还是让狱寺他们去问吧。他实在不想听废物说废话。  
他找了根麻绳，兢兢业业地将所有被他或用手刀或用拳头弄晕的人都绑在了一起。死气火焰已然熄灭，他下手却依旧快准狠。毕竟这十年，除了在感情上一败涂地，在别的方面，他早就不是那个什么都不行什么都不敢的废柴了。  
身上的红疹越来越痒，让他的脸也带上了一点醉酒一般的红。他却始终面无表情，仿佛并不将这些不适放在心上。在完成了善后工作后，他便坐在了之前那个头目坐的位置上，悠闲自在地等待增援。

作为首领，身上不可能没有隐秘的可供监视位置的装置。他看着手上那枚小小的袖扣，凝视片刻，轻轻按了下去。  
他没等多久，就听到了门外有轻微的声响。不知道增援的人是打算试探一下，还是靠火力直接冲进来呢？他沉思了一下，又觉得可能两者都不会发生。  
果不其然，门直接被推开了。在一片白到耀眼的光里，一个穿黑西装戴圆礼帽的男人毫不犹豫地跨了进来，冷眼一扫就和纲吉对上了视线，然后才是他身边这些已经被制服的敌人。  
纲吉手臂压在一边的桌子上撑着下巴，眯眼看着他的老师一步步向自己走来，心中泛起些欣喜。  
真好，第一个看到的是Reborn。真好，他如此毫不犹豫地出现在光里，出现在自己的生命中。真好，他爱的这个人，虽然心硬如铁，却还是顾及着和自己的这份师生情谊。  
“Reborn，你就这么直接进来，不怕他们把我弄死？”他悠闲地和他的老师打招呼，带着浅浅的笑容。这张白皙的面庞在成年后逐渐显露出意大利人的血统，越发深邃的眉眼和五官，只是这样浅笑着，也有着勾动人心的吸引力。  
Reborn居高临下地凝视着他，脸上却没有一丝笑意。“如果你会被这么弱的傻子弄死，那就别说是我的学生了，我嫌丢人。”男人微微眯起眼来，凝视宛如实质。“不如说，我很好奇，蠢纲，你是怎么蠢到连这么简单的陷阱都看不穿的？”  
“越是简单的计划，往往越是有效。”纲吉意有所指，但却并非指向这次事件。他看了看Reborn身后。“就你？狱寺他们呢？”  
Reborn嗤笑了一声。“这么点小事，我来就够了。”  
纲吉听懂了更深一层的意思：如果来的人太多，传出去难免也丢彭格列的人。何况，他的守护者们今天也都有别的工作，抽不开身。“也对。”说着，他撑着桌子站起来。一阵晕眩涌上大脑，连带着浑身上下的麻痒疼痛，一下子就吞噬了他的意识。他却下意识地攥紧了桌子，轻轻晃了下就稳住了自己的身体。  
但这已经足够让他的老师看出问题。“怎么了？”Reborn皱着眉，凝视着他泛红的脸。片刻后，Reborn抬起手来，突然毫不留情地扯开他的衬衫领。而藏在那下面的脖颈已满是星星点点的病态红色。“啧，你过敏了？酒精？乙醚里混杂了乙醇？”不愧是他的老师，一下子就想明白了事情的经过。  
“嗯。”纲吉低低地应了一声，拉下了Reborn的手。“我没事。别这么紧张。”他主动往后退了一点，依旧带着浅浅的笑容，语气轻快。  
Reborn愣了一下，这才收回了几乎从来没有被纲吉拒绝过的手。他略显烦躁地瞪了纲吉一眼。“你不知道你不能碰酒精？”但是现在除了赶快回去也没有更好的办法。“忍着点吧，我们立刻回去。我现在就让医疗室的人待命。”  
本应饱受痛苦难以自抑的纲吉此刻却很平静。“不用。我想在这儿多待一会儿。”  
这下就连Reborn也搞不懂他想干什么了。他狐疑地上下打量了一下纲吉，等着他继续说。  
“我想在这儿和你多待一会儿。自从你回来，我们还从来没有在白天单独待过。”纲吉平淡地补充道。  
但仅是如此，却已经足够让Reborn冷下脸。那只被纲吉拉开的手偷偷紧握成拳，象征着不久前的拒绝。可此刻拒绝了他的人却又说出了这样的话。这让Reborn也感到迷惑。“我说过，不要做让人浮想联翩的事情。我以为你已经学会了，在那个房子以外的地方都收敛点。”  
自己称之为家的地方，却被Reborn称为“那个房子”。纲吉恍惚了一下。“可是这里没有别的人。”他的声音带上了淡淡的乞求。  
Reborn却抬了抬下巴，示意地上还坐着一堆昏迷的人。  
这让纲吉知道，面前的男人是不会心软的。哪怕自己带着一身病痛如此示弱，这个男人也不会心软。就好像他的心上武装着厚厚的鳞甲，而自己软弱的试探，永远无法穿透他的心门。  
这让他下定了决心。

“既然如此，就陪我打一架吧。”纲吉话音一转，突然说道。  
Reborn却没有立刻回答。他第一次读不懂他的学生的意图。从对方中了明显得不能再明显的陷阱之后，后续的发展都在他的意料之外。到底是哪里不对？他想不明白。于是他只是嗤笑一声：“和你？我可没空和小孩子过家家。”满是身为世界第一杀手的轻蔑和自傲。  
纲吉只当没听出来，心平气和地和Reborn谈条件：“就当是为我消耗一点酒精。老实说，我现在不太舒服，可能撑不到回总部。”  
而在说出这句话的瞬间，他想到的却是药物鉴别课上，他的老师对他说：在危机中，如何忍耐轻剂量药物的副作用，利用信息的不对等骗过对方，获得更多的情报并取得最终的胜利，便是你这个首领需要掌握的本领。  
Reborn眯着眼。他实在想不出这对自己到底有什么不利，而且在他的学生越发擅长伪装之后，他也看不太出对方的真实状态。但是，在首领的身体健康这件事上，从来都要宁可信其有不可信其无。  
于是他沉默了一会儿，点了点头。“只有五分钟。”  
“好。但要竭尽全力。”纲吉嘴角的笑意变深了，露出了一点藏不住的狡黠。  
不等Reborn反应过来，纲吉就毫不犹豫地攥住他的手腕抓住他的肩，抬起膝盖狠狠向男人的腹部顶去！他一点也没留情，Reborn却也不是吃素的，轻哼一声，反手扳住纲吉的肘向下一推，就逼得他失去平衡。纲吉一击不成便向后退，却被他的老师追前一步。他也不慌，撑住身后的椅子便跳后，一下子拉开了距离。  
“不算无趣。”Reborn发出了简短的肯定评价，便踏着椅背向前跃去！矫健的身体带着令人心惊的势能，让纲吉立刻侧滚离开了原地。  
除了开始一击，他似乎也没打算和他的老师过多地正面交锋。他在整个仓库里四处闪躲，避开Reborn致命的招式，冷静地等待反击的时机，只在逼近时偶尔伺机攻击Reborn的关节处。偶有几次，他成功击中，换来的却是Reborn更加不留情的反击。两个人在换招中都多多少少挨了几下，只是都不足以将对方击倒。  
虽然早知道自己的老师很厉害，但是纲吉还是很少直面这样猛烈的攻击。Reborn似乎打上了瘾，下手越来越狠，出招越来越快。反而是他，因为身体不适体力不支，状态快速下降，很快就显出颓势，中的招也越来越多。  
快到五分钟的时候，Reborn准确地踢中了纲吉的膝盖，扼住他的喉咙将他按倒在了地上。整个仓库都因为他们的打斗而尘土飞杨。纲吉抬头看着他的老师露出嗜血的笑容，微低的声线带着些许畅快：“玩够了吗？”而这笑容是多么醉人，几乎叫人看痴。  
片刻，纲吉叹了一口气。“你还是手下留情了。”  
“我说过，五分钟。”Reborn并没有否认。  
“是啊……”纲吉轻轻掰开了Reborn扼在自己喉咙上的已经撤去力量的手，“……而现在还没到！”他猛然暴起，反身将有些惊讶的Reborn按在了地上，用同样的方式扼住了对方的喉咙。  
Reborn愣了一下，坦然地调侃：“怎么，不服气？”  
“不。服气。”纲吉终于露出了笑容，俯下身来。他的脸上的笑容不知为何让人心惊至极。他的声音略大了些，在这宽阔的仓库里回旋。“除了你，还有谁能让我服气呢？”他突然凑近了他的老师，不容反抗地准确地吻住了Reborn的唇。他吻得如此专注，即使Reborn扼着他的脖子的手迅速收紧试图将他推开，他也坚决地将自己的舌伸进对方的口腔，攫取其中的气息与液体。他们吻得刀兵相向，牙齿与牙齿碰撞，Reborn甚至咬破了纲吉的唇与舌尖，却还是未能让彼此分开。  
就在Reborn快要掐死纲吉的时候，青年才仿佛终于退让，抬起了一点身体。  
可是，就在此时，狱寺犹豫的声音在Reborn耳边响起：“……十代目？Reborn先生？”而在他的身后，还有许许多多零碎的脚步声。  
本就因为被吻而恼怒惊愕的Reborn愣了下，这才咬牙切齿地瞪着纲吉。他低声质问，灼热的气息流淌在两个人的唇间：“蠢纲，你算计我？”  
而纲吉直起身来，脖子上满是过敏的红点和被掐出的青痕，却冲着他笑得甜蜜又温柔。  
“是。”这个狡黠的青年愉快地、肯定地点了头。

十代首领和门外顾问的地下情一下子就在彭格列内部传遍了，内容也越传越离谱，越传越少儿不宜。有那么多的目击者，根本也无从掩盖。更何况纲吉本来就不打算掩盖。对于他来说，那些流言只不过是真相的一部分，无从辩解和否认。  
办公室的门被敲响。纲吉道：“进来。”抬起头，来人正是躲了他整整两周没出的Reborn。而在他的身后，几个路过的家族成员正假装不动声色地打量着他的背影和坐在办公室里的首领。这让Reborn冷着脸狠狠关上了门。  
他一点也不客气地坐到了纲吉面前的椅子上，隔着一张办公桌凝视着他，开门见山：“我们谈谈。”  
纲吉放下了笔，手臂压着桌子，微微前倾身体笑道：“我一直在等你。”然后他就看到了他的老师难得地露出了憋屈的表情。这还是他们认识十年以来第一次。这让他意识到，他可能真的做了件很了不起的事，了不起到连世界第一杀手都有些束手无措。  
“外面那些，流言。你打算怎么办？”Reborn沉默片刻，终于还是选择了直接开口。逃避从来不是他的性格。  
“不怎么办。”纲吉的回答也毫不犹豫。  
这让Reborn流露出了怒意：“我记得我告诫过你，不要做让人浮想联翩的事情，不要让自己的名誉受损。”  
“确实，我对此印象深刻。”纲吉的回答依旧游刃有余，温文尔雅。  
第一次，这张被自己亲手教导出的面具竟让Reborn觉得恼恨。他咬着牙：“那你为什么还要这么做！”  
两周已经足够他想明白，这次事件中，纲吉才是真正的主导者。他故意被绑架，故意摄入酒精，故意提出交手，故意在他不设防时吻他。最重要的是，故意将本来已经被他安排走的守护者和属下们都召唤来，见证了他故意设计好的那一幕。根本不是纲吉落入了过于愚蠢的陷阱，而是从头到尾，这个陷阱都是由他所设，他要狩猎的人是Reborn！  
这是一个简单的计划，却非常有效。因为Reborn根本没想到，表面上已经学会了收敛和退让的沢田纲吉，会突然如此疯狂，如此不管不顾。  
纲吉凝视了一会儿Reborn，突然真心实意地叹了口气。他苦笑道：“其实你明白，不是吗，Reborn？”  
在他与Reborn的关系里，他从来都是那个被控制、被驯服的人。而这次的陷阱，就是他一次次受伤、一次次绝望之后，最后的试探。如果这一次，他仍然无法得到Reborn的回应，他可能就真的会退缩，再也不尝试。  
Reborn张了张嘴，却什么也没说出来。沉默片刻之后，他才叹了口气：“何苦要闹成这样呢，蠢纲。”  
是啊，何苦要让他们的关系变成这样呢？纲吉强笑了一下，深吸了一口气，说出了早在脑内盘桓过多次的话：“我不会对流言做出任何表态，所以你的态度就将代表我的态度。如果你……如果你不想被抹黑，你只需要表态，我保证这些流言就都会消失得无影无踪。”  
“可是之前为了保护你的名誉所做的努力就彻底白费了。”Reborn冷言道。  
这也是无可争辩的事实。“其实你知道，我不在乎。”纲吉沉默了片刻，却没有等来想要的回应，这让他逐渐心灰意冷。但他还是不愿意让他们的关系如此不清不楚地结束。至少，至少该有个完整的句点。他深呼吸一口气，露出完美无缺的笑容来。“你知道，我爱你，Reborn。”  
这是一场爱情游戏，一场他输不起的游戏，却也是他必输的游戏。因为他早就已经爱上了这个人。而他并不擅长忍耐。  
在这场谁先开口说爱，谁就输了的游戏里，他终于成为了彻底的输家。  
“……没必要这样，纲吉。你以后还会遇到更好的人，没必要……”  
“不会了，Reborn。”纲吉打断了他的老师犹豫的话语。“以后都不会了，Reborn。我爱你，不管你爱不爱我，我都爱你。”他似乎终于豁然开朗，轻松向后仰去，靠到了办公椅的椅背上。“所以，你到底打算怎么办？”  
Reborn看着纲吉，他的脸上又一次露出了复杂得难以描述的表情。那其中有惊讶，有不解，有犹豫，有无奈，也有逃避。但却也有动容，有温柔，有放纵，有……有爱意。  
他摇着头叹着气，轻笑道：“我输了。没想到最后我竟然会输给你，沢田纲吉。”  
这让纲吉有些茫然。“输给我？输给我什么？”  
“输给你什么？你这个给我下套的人，还好意思问我？”Reborn用着嘲讽的语气，却并不尖锐。“我本来以为我能做个合格的老师，把你培养成合格的完美的首领，可惜现在，你注定要成为我职业生涯的败笔了。毕竟，你不会再拥有属于自己的血脉了。”  
这让纲吉更加迷茫了。“你这是什么意思？”他拧着眉，一下子跟不上Reborn的思路。  
可是他的老师却不打算解答他的答案。他站起身，第一次当着纲吉的面露出了轻松的笑容，向办公室外走去。纲吉目送他走到门边，拉开门，然后当着走廊上路过的下属的面，突然漫不经心地说道：“怎么这么迟钝？我的意思是，我不会对那个流言做出否认，因为我也爱你。”  
纲吉目瞪口呆，眼睁睁看着他的老师消失在办公室门口，片刻后才意识到了他的老师的表白。他的脸上神情变换，似喜似悲，好一会儿才猛地站起身来，去追那个戏弄了他又偷走了他的心的男人。他的老师，他的下属，却也是他的爱人，Reborn。

这场爱情游戏，到底谁赢了？又是谁输了？爱神摇了摇头，过了许久才犹犹豫豫地答：也许，他们都赢了，却也都输了。  
而对于游戏中的双方，这个问题却已经不再重要。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 这次的故事就暂时结束了。水平一般，希望砚台老师不要嫌弃qaq  
> 这次的故事就像题目所说，是一场纲吉和Reborn间的爱情游戏。虽然努力想写出两个人的进退与攻守，但是笔力所限，前半真的写得非常磕绊，后面才稍微好一点。明明是听着一首满是刀戈气的歌写的，写出来却莫名其妙变成了狗血疼痛文学。不愧是我，胡编乱造第一名。  
> 写自己不擅长的故事也是一个挑战。第一次写27R，希望有把27写得攻一点，如果没有，那我也真的尽力了……故事里的Reborn就像《Teeth》这首歌里描写的，不停地把纲吉推开，满口冷淡的谎言，心硬如铁让纲吉分不清真心。感兴趣的可以去听听歌，这个故事中纲吉的心理基本就是根据歌词来构建的。  
> 最后感谢看到这里，也感谢包容我的不足。
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.5.24


End file.
